Network routing algorithms in the prior art are based on a fixed network topology structure. In these network routing algorithms in the prior art, real-time network traffic distribution is not considered. Typical network routing algorithms in the prior art include shortest path routing, equal-cost multi-path routing, and the like. Because real-time network traffic distribution is not considered, load balancing is difficult to implement by using the network routing algorithms in the prior art, and network congestion tend to occur. In addition, the network routing algorithms in the prior art have poor adaptability. When the network topology structure changes, routing needs to be set again manually based on a new network topology structure.
In a software-defined network (SDN), the OpenFlow technology is used for an SDN switch and an SDN controller to jointly complete a forwarding process that is entirely controlled by a switch/router originally, to separate data forwarding and routing control. Due to the separation of data forwarding and routing control, an SDN switch forwarding table can be configured by the controller, so that dynamic updating can be implemented. The controller has a capability of monitoring global information. Therefore, the foregoing feature of the SDN can be utilized to design a routing control policy, so that optimum control actions are provided for the SDN.